


The Begining of it All

by Gunmetal



Series: Wariconian Saga Prolouge [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Exile, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: When did the leaders of the Wariconian factions leave their home and what kind of life did they live before departing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd figured everyone would want a little backstory regarding the main series. Let me know if you see anything that might need to be changed. I hope you enjoy:)

   In the beginning Waricon was a barren asteroid the size approximately the same as Cybertron. But the story goes all the way back to before the great war even began, two sparklings born roughly the same time give or take a few stellar cycles. Ultra Magnus born to Nova Prime and Crystalstar. They live in the Autobot capitol of Iacon and had all the wealth they needed to support themselves. As Ultra Magnus grew older he became very popular and a had many suitors. Eventually he came of age where he would choose his conjunx endura and continue his sire's line. The mech he choose was Icefire whose armor was a blue the same shade as ice with burgundy accents. When they bonded Icefire conceived a sparkling and their lives couldn't be any more perfect. When their mechling was born he had burgundy as his primary color from Icefire and dark blue accents from Ultra Magnus. He was a little small for a sparkling but he was loved regardless. Time passed and the mechling grew and when he was just starting out as an adult war broke out on Cybertron. He and several others who didn't want to be apart of this war left Cybertron and ventured out to find a safe haven. They found it in the form of the asteroid that would soon become their home. The self exiled Autobots lived peacefully until the day they arrived.

   At the same time Ultra Magnus was born, two mechlings were born to Galvatron and Ironstar. One was silver, black and red while the other was purple and sliver. They were spark-split twins and acted accordingly. They grew up in the Kaon slums and ,the eldest, Megatron had to be a grown mech since his sire worked long hours in the mines. Though Megazarak ,the youngest, wasn't old enough he helped wherever he could to help bring in what ever income he could get his servos on. It wasn't until his sire was killed in a mining accident that he was separated from his brother and carrier in the coming days.  He was forced to work and live on his own not knowing where his carrier and little brother was. As a young mech Megatron was treated horribly by the overseers at the mines and one day he had enough. It was the middle of his shift when he saw a young bot collapse from poor fuel and exhaustion, the guard came over and ordered him to get up and when he didn't the whipping began. The young mech screamed and it made something inside Megatron snap; he threw his pick axe and killed the guard with his bare servos. A few days later he found himself in the arena. Through all the mistreatment of the arena masters and the fighting itself he met a femme named Coldfire. She was the one that would care for him after a visit with the masters or the pit itself. She was beautiful in his optics with the deep blue plating and sliver accents like his plating it couldn't be anymore perfect. Then the Autobots implemented the Decepticon Registration Act and unknowinly sparked the upcoming war. Eventually Coldfire became a carrier after a one night stand with Megatron and never told him in order to protect her self and the unborn. Time passed and when the sparkling was born she was reminded of her one and only time with anyone. The mechling had his sires red optics, black with silver and blue accents and a face that reminded her of Megatron.

    Eventually this little mechling couldn't help but leave Cybertron as well but what he didn't expect was hostilities on the asteroid they came to. Soon the Autobots were out for revenge and attacked the outnumbered self exiled Decepticons. Out of the ashes rose a leader that they could rally behind. He reminded them of their old leader and when the truth came out they followed him regardless of their current situation. The self proclaimed leader of the Autobots changed his name from Comettail to Lord Upriser, leader of the Territorials. On the opposing side came Lord Fusion Fighter, leader of the Sercumstancials; he never changed his name since he never found the reason to. The asteroid they fought on eventually became colonized and with it the birth of a new planet, a planet that would soon become to be called Waricon, home to the Wariconians.  

 


End file.
